


Just One Bite

by MyloveofChocolate



Series: The Life of Having a Vampire For a Lover [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human!Reiner, M/M, Possiable smut, Series, Short, Vampire!Bertolt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Bertolts side of the story. </p>
<p>This takes place after chapter 24 of Take a Bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little side series, it's only going to be a few chapters and the updates will be far between because my main focus is the main story, Take a Bite. If you haven't read that, you really should, or other wise you will be confused. 
> 
> Take a Bite is an Ereri fanfic, and I'm sorry if that's not your cup of tea.

Reiner opened up the door and on the other side was Bertl. His eyes were red and skin flushed. As upset with him Reiner was at the moment he hated seeing him like this. He reached over and pulled the other into his arms, stroking his back.

“Hey” He whispered. “I’m sorry. They were good people” Bertl nodded, gripping onto Reiners shirt. “Let’s get you out of the cold” Reiner pulls his lover inside and shut the door behind them. Reiner went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and Bertl got comfortable in the house he already considered his home. Most of his stuff was here and he spent all his time here as well. Bertl wrapped a blanket around him and pulled his long legs onto the couch, hugging them close to his body. After a few minutes Reiner walked in, handing Bertolt on of the two cups he had. The blonde to a seat next to the brunette. They sat there is silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say, or do, until Bertl spoke quietly.

“I’m sorry”

Reiner glanced over at the other, who was curling in on himself and pouting down at him cup. “For...what?” He knew. He knew why. He just need to hear it.

“For keeping what I am a secret, and for telling you over the phone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared?” Bertolt shifted his gaze to everything in the room other than at Reiner. “You know I’m insecure and being a vampire isn’t something I’m proud of. And I didn’t want you to hate me”

Reiner sighed. “After all these years of being together. Of me loving you, you felt like you couldn’t trust me?”

“That’s not it!” Bertl finally looked at the blonde, tears in those beautiful pale green eyes. “I know I could trust you. I just didn’t want to lose you.You make me confidient. And knowing that I have you makes all the homophobic shit I get from my parents worth it. I couldn’t lose you” Bert looked down at his lap. “But keeping it from you is going to be the thing that takes you from me”

Reiner blinked. He understood what Bertl said, he had taken Krista's advise and looked at it for Bertolts view. But he also knew about the homophobic slurs from his parents, he got them too, his just weren’t as bad as Bertl. But knowing he had someone who loved him made every faggot comment his mother said worth it and seem meaningless. “Bertl” Reiner reached his hand over and placed on top of Bertolts own. “I still love you. Sure it’s going to be some time for me to wrap my head around the fact that you’re a vampire.” Bert was now looking at him. “I still love you”

A smile started to appear on Berts lips. “I love you too” He leaned in and Reiner meet him halfway. Their lips moved perfectly in synced. Knowing when to pull away and go right back in, when to turn their heads, when to start adding tongue. Almost an entire decade of kissing someone can do that.

There was nothing sexual about the kiss, even with tongue. It was passionate and loving and the best way to communicate their feelings. That sweet lip locking lasted for a while before both needed more, wanted more. Bertl grabbed Reiners shirt and pulled him closer, bumping their chest and tangling their legs.

Reiner pulled back before anything can go too far. “Wait. I have a question”

Bert whined. “What?”

“Why have you been able to resist me blood? You’re supposed to drink from your lover and we’ve been lovers for quite some time now.”

“Oh. It’s because I’m more human than vampire” Reiner raised an eyebrow. “My mothers a human, my dad’s a vampire, his mom is a vampire but dad is human and his moms mom is a vampire but his dad isn’t. And so on. Make sense?” Reiner nods slowly. “I’m only 20% vampires. The rest is human.”

“But you still have the same urges?”

“Yes. I can just control them better. I don’t need to have blood that often, unlike pure bloods like Eren or Mikasa. And I’m considered very weak to vampire eyes”

Reiner tilted his head to the side. “Bite me. Please.” He looked at Bert for a second. “It’s supposed to feel good right?”

Bertl mouth watered at the thought. His eyes turned a yellow and he leaned closer, sinking his fangs into Reiners neck. The blonde shut his eyes tight before he let out a moan. Bertl felt like he was about to cum in his pants. He pushed the other down, keeping his fangs inside, and straddled him, grinding himself onto Reiner, the blondes big hands grabbing at his ass and pulling on his shirt.

Bert pulled away, licking the wound closed before sitting up, looking down at his lover. “I really want you to fuck me, but I don’t think sex is the best thing we should be doing right now.”

Reiner blinks, slowly nodding. “Yeah. Yeah we should talk this out” He rubbed his neck, biting his lip when he found that it was really sensitive.

Bertolt climbed off of him, folding his arms and licking his lips. Reiner slowly sat up and looked at Bertl “Tell me everything”


	2. Proposal Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter 36 of Take a Bite. Reiner had proposed so this is the after math of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Bert landed on the bed with a ‘umpf’ He blinked open his eyes and saw Reiner leaning over him, taking off his suit jacket. “Reiner”

“Hmm” The blonde leaned down, capturing his lovers lips between his own. Long fingers gripped at the short blonde hair, gripping at them and tugging. “What is it?”

Bertolt opened his eyes, looking into soft honey ones “Fuck me”

“With pleasure” Reiner smirked, hands tugging Bertls clothes off, discarding them on the floor “You’re so stunning” Hungry eyes ate up Bertls naked, tanned body, laid out and spread upon the bed, looking beautiful against the grey sheets.

“I know” Bert smirked, sitting up on his forearms, biting his lip and spreading those long legs further apart. “Can we hurry it along?”

Reiner chuckled, grabbing the nearly empty bottle of lube from its place on the nightstand. They never put it away because they didn’t see the point considering Reiner lives alone and no visitors would go into his room, and even if they did what did it matter if they say lube? It’s Reiner house, he could do whatever and whoever he wanted.

The burly blonde coated his digits in the lubricant and rubbed the wet tips against Bertolts hole, causing him to twitch. “You’re so cute”

“Shut up. Stop teasing me” Bert pouted, rocking his hips down to try and get the fingers to penetrate but Reiner would just move them away slightly. “Come on, stop that”

“You’re so needy”

“I want my fiance inside me, is that so bad?”

“No” Reiner pushed the tip of his middle finger in, only stopping when it was in to the last knuckle. “There”

“Fuck. More” Bert bit his lip, threading his fingers through his own hair, looking down his body to watch his fiance work his hand “Reiner” Bert bit his lip “God, hurry” He squirmed under his blonde.

“You’ve always been so impatient”  Reiner grinned, leaning down to kiss at his tan chest. “Have I ever told you that you’re beautiful?”

“Every day” Bertl smiled slightly, running his hands over Reiners shoulders, rubbing his muscles. “But I still like hearing it”

“You’re beautiful” Reiner kissed his lovers face, adding a second finger into him, working him wide for a third. “I love you”

“Love you too” Bertl wiggles his hips “Put your dick in me”

“Yes sir” Reiner pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock, and gently slid into Bertl.

“Oh God yes” Bert laid his head back, moaning loudly, almost screaming  when Reiner started thrusting.”Reiner!”

“Fuck I love being inside you” Reiner clenched the sheets, head falling between his shoulders, panting and moaning, hips shaking with the force he was moving them . “Jesus”

Bertolt was a screaming mess, body shaking and flushed, sweat glistening his skin.

Minutes later, Bertl screamed and he came, his insides squeezing around Reiners shaft and the blonde lost it, spilling his load inside of Bertolt, painting his insides white.

They were both exhausted, panting, throats sore from screaming, back stinging from the scratch marks and hip sore from brutal thrusting.  

Reiner fell to the side, pulling his new fiance closer to him, tucking his head under his chin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This is what Berts ring looks like.  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=gold+wedding+rings&biw=1242&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAmoVChMI1OC05Pf6yAIViOUmCh249gLX#imgrc=7EPOwa4U1PBZZM%3A


End file.
